


Just Like You

by Gimmesumsuga



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Sam, Brother/Brother Incest, Comfort Sex, Comfort/Angst, Comforting Dean, Comforting Dean Winchester, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Protective Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Angst, Sam Winchester Angst, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Teen Angst, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Upset Sam, Young Sam, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gimmesumsuga/pseuds/Gimmesumsuga
Summary: A weecest drabble spurred on by the Three Days Grace song 'just like you'.  Just needed to write some angsty Sam.  I imagine Sam as around 15 years old here.  And yes.  I'm going to hell.





	Just Like You

_I could be mean, I could be angry_

Metal clatters on cheap crockery.

“Why?!” 

Sam hates how his pubescent voice breaks.

“We’ve already stayed too long.”

“It’s been a week, dad.”

The word spat out is a curse not a title. 

_You know I could be just like you_

“Other people need us.”

“Fuck them!” 

Dean cringes. 

_I could be fake, I could be stupid_

“Samuel…” 

A warning preceeding whiskey scented sighs. 

“No!” 

_You know I could be just like you_

Screeching wood against tiled kitchen floor. 

“Why should we?!” 

Barely held back tears behind heavy eyelashes. 

“Because I say so!” 

A roar. Frustration. Sorrow. Regret. 

The same fight. 

_You thought you were standing beside me_

It’ll end the same way. 

Dean cleaning up John’s messes.

Taking care of Sammy. 

_You were only in my way_

“Fuck your say so! Fuck you!” 

Rotted wood slamming shut. 

He wishes he could rip the house down. 

_You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be just like you_

Tears, unwanted, unrestrained. 

Breaths that claw at a heaving chest. 

Long fingers twist into unruly hair. 

His father’s shirt. Too big. Smothering. 

_I could be cold, I could be ruthless_

Plaid thrown to the bed. 

Jutting ribs under pale skin reflected in the mirror. 

Dean’s knife retrieved from his pillow, poised and shaking in teen hands. 

_You know I could be just like you_

Another slam of a door, unheard. 

Black and red, slashed apart. 

_I could be weak, I could be senseless_

Ripping. Pulling apart threadbare sleeves. 

An older brother watching from the doorway.

A boy, wrecked, sobbing broken sounds into a quilt.

_You know I could be just like you_

“Sammy…” 

A whisper. 

“No, Dean!” 

Fury surrounded in ragged confetti. 

“Sammy…” 

A prayer from heart-shaped lips. 

_You thought you were standing beside me_

“I don’t care!” 

Lies. 

Dean knows. Sam knows. 

Dean understands. 

A cautious approach to smooth skin he aches to touch. 

_You were only in my way_

Fingertips on narrow shoulders, kneeling slow. 

Sam is wounded.

The smaller, soft body is thrown into stronger, solid arms. 

_You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be just like you_

“It’s not fair.”

Tear-stains on band t-shirts. 

Innocent kisses pressed on chocolate locks. 

Comfort.

Dean loves how Sammy craves him. 

Needy fingers clutching onto clothes and skin. 

_On my own, cus I can’t take living with you_

“Let’s just go, you and me Dean.”

Pleading hazel eyes in the dark. 

Wet cheeks shining in moonlight. 

So pretty. 

_I’m alone so I won’t turn out like you want me to_

“You’d take care of me.” 

Dean does. Every night. 

Brother. Lover. 

Two years. 

A calloused thumb dragging over pink bitten lips.

Kitten soft. 

_You thought you were standing beside me_

“I’ll take care of you, Dee.” 

Heat. Desire. 

Not so innocent kisses. Messy and sloppy and desperate. 

It always comes to this. 

Vulnerability is an aphrodisiac. 

_You were only in my way_

Frantic hands on Dean’s belt. Groping. Rutting. 

Gotta get it before Dad gets home. 

Dean let’s him, have up fighting Sammy long ago. 

_You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be just like you_

Lets Sammy climb onto his lap, pyjama bottoms circling his knees. 

“Baby brother…”

_You thought you were there to guide me_

Lets Sammy sink his puckered hole onto his brother’s aching, wanting cock. 

_You were only in my way_

Lets Sammy fuck himself senseless. 

Little body writhing and jerking.

_You’re wrong if you think that I’ll be just like you_

Lets Sammy pretend that there’s any other life for him but this. 

That there’s anything but **this** for them. 

_I could be mean, I could be angry_

Lets Sammy scream away the pain in a white hot flash of pleasure. 

“I hate him.”

_You know I could be just like you_


End file.
